My Son Saw An Episode Of Caillou That Doesn't Exist
My son saw an episode of Caillou that doesn't exist. Or so I presume. Bear in mind that my son is 4; however, he hasn't yet learned how to make up fanciful stories. This is further evidenced by the fact that I pressed him for details on the story that he told me and he was very firm with his answers to my questions; with most children, if I ask, "did X happen," they'll just say yes even if it didn't and incorporate it into their story. My son was very clear with the details. On the way to his day care this morning, we were joking around about Caillou, as there is a scene involving a subway turnstile that makes him laugh. Amidst the laughter, he mentioned how he wished he could still watch Caillou. I asked him why he couldn't, and he said he was too scared to watch it. This has happened with other shows he's watched, as he's a sensitive boy, and loud noises (especially from birds) will freak him out. So I asked him what scared him this time, and he said he didn't like the episode when the dad turns red. I had no idea what he meant at this point, so I pressed him for further details. Was he sunburnt? No. My son said that Caillou's dad turns red partway through the episode and stops speaking. At this point, I'm wondering if he had seen a YouTube poop, since he uses our kindle and goes on YouTube sometimes (for those not in the know, YouTube poops are typically YT videos of real shows that are horribly and often obnoxiously edited). He insists that he saw it on the tv, which meant on cable (PBS I guess). So at this point I'm a little weirded out and I ask what the other characters were doing. He said that Caillou and the mom were normal colored and speaking normally, but whenever the dad was present, he was red and not speaking. I asked him if the dad was doing anything else out of the ordinary. He thought for a moment and said the only thing the dad was doing was spitting drool into the toilet (?) and was not wearing any clothes. He said the dad's clothes disappeared the moment he turned red. I asked him quite a few more questions at this point, trying to coax more of the story out of him, and he was firm with his "no, that didn't happen." The last question I was able to ask him before dropping him off at day care was whether the dad was making any noise at all. He said yes, there was a noise coming out of the dad's feet, but when I asked him to describe it, he said he "didn't want to say." So this was either a dream that my son had that he thought was real, or he wildly misinterpreted an episode where the dad was actually sick. I can't imagine what else he could have seen...My son saw an episode of Caillou that doesn't exist.